


Black

by SimplyUndead



Series: Color [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Blowjobs, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, the holy trinity, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by WinchesterGirl14 on Supernatural Amino.</p><p>Dean has been found and everything changed, but maybe it's just as good, in some ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> This follows up White, so that must be read beforehand.

It had been months since the angels had taken Dean, and as he had promised, he visited frequently, but never frequently enough. Both Cas and Sam prayed every night to Dean to say they missed him and tell them about their days. He showed up most of the time to make small talk, but when he couldn't, he'd flicker the lights or the television to let them know he was listening.

They had come to understand the situation a lot better. Zephaniah used Dean as a vessel, and remained the angel in heaven, but, he'd let Dean flick over and listen once Sam or Castiel was in the picture. It was actually very considerate, but after all, Zephaniah loved humanity.

Sam was a lot better now, no longer all too sad, as he could talk to Dean whenever. And Dean was in good hands, which comforted them both.

Cas was glad that Sam felt better, as he had vowed to Dean and to himself that he would protect Sam and look after him. It was kind of funny, really, because the Winchester was a full grown man and he was talked about like a child. 

They pulled into a small, one story motel in some Podunk town, parking the Impala near the main office. Dean had left Sam in charge of Baby so long as he didn't mess her up.

"It's late, Cas. Can we just call it a night and work the case tomorrow? I've been driving for ten hours straight." Sam said, and Cas would've teased him for whining, but he took notice of the resting bitch face that the Winchester was giving off and decided against it.

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead, Sam. I'll read a few articles and then we can suit up in the morning." Castiel complied, patting the man on the shoulder as they got out of the car.

"You go get us a room and I'll the bags, okay?" Cas asked, already walking to the trunk. Sam nodded and stalked off, looking groggy as he entered the lobby area.

The blue-eyed man retrieved the duffle bags from the trunk and then leant back against it, staring up at the sky and letting his mind travel to thoughts of Dean.

"We still miss you, y'know? I know that Sam does for sure. He's getting better with it, though. I think he's starting to feel content with it. Maybe you could visit later. That would be nice." Castiel said to the sky, his blue gaze trained directly on one star in particular. He was pretty familiar with his constellations, having been fascinated with space since he was little, and he always looked up to the same star, no matter what town they were in, and talked to Dean.

"You coming, Cas?" The brown-haired man asked as he shuffled to their room. Sometimes they prayed together, seated on their own beds, both talking with Dean like he was still there until he arrived. But, other times, they prayed separately, and it was an unspoken rule to never talk about the personal prayers. Some things were confidential and despite their curiosity, they respected that.

"Sure thing, Sam-I-am." Castiel said with a chuckle.

"Really, Cas? Dr. Seuss?" The Winchester asked, his hazel gaze skeptical.

"Shut up, I'm tired." 

"It's fine." Sam said, turning to look back him. "Besides, I do not like green eggs and ham." 

They laughed for a minute, fatigue setting in and sending them into an intoxicated-like state. 

"Is this what our humor has been reduced down to?" Sam asked, unzipping his duffle as Cas had sat it down.

"If appears so." Castiel said, removing his trench coat.

"First dibs on shower." Sam said and rushed to the restroom. Cas groaned and flopped against the bed, knowing it would be forever until he could shower. 

Rapunzel in there took forever washing his hair. Cas laughed at the thought, deeming it true and settled down at the table to read about the case.

\---

"So, did Dean ever show up last night? I pretty much passed out as soon as I got out of the shower." Sam asked as they were driving to the crime scene. Cas was pretty sure it was just a vengeful spirit, giving the article had mentioned some pretty ghostly things, but one can never be so sure.

"Nah. He didn't show. I asked him to come down a couple times last night, but I guess he was too busy. Flickered the television, though, so I guess he was tuned it." Cas answered. Sam nodded and changed the subject. It didn't bother either of them to talk about the matter, as it was as obvious an elephant in the room and couldn't hardly be ignored, but sometimes it was nice to just pretend to be normal.

"Did you get around to reading any?" Sam asked, making a turn to pull into an average, two story house. He was usually on research patrol, but he was so beat last night that he couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it's your simple ghost. Sounds it, anyway." Castiel supplied, exiting the vehicle and straitening his coat out.

"Alright. Should be easy enough." 

\---

"Man, you look drained. Everything okay?" Sam said once they got back to the hotel. The EMF hadn't even lit up and pretty much proved that they weren't dealing with a ghost, but they soon figured out the problem once Sam found a hex bag under the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't sleep too well last night, if any at all. Too tired to actually sleep, I think." Castiel offered, falling on the bed.

"Well, we need to talk to a few family members and witnesses of the vic, but I can take those if you'd like to catch a few hours. Then we can gank the little witch once we find out where it is." Sam said, his hazel gaze staring into the Novak.

"Yeah, that'd be good, actually. Only if you're sure, though?" 

"Sure, man, go for it. You need it, trust me. Least I can do." 

"Thanks, Sam." 

There was a few moments of silence, not too awkward, but not really comfortable, as Cas turned down the covers and started sliding his shoes off.

"Is it... Uh, is it Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking at the man with concern in his eyes, trying his best to read him. He watched as the man sighed.

"Yeah." The blue-eyed hunter said softly, huffing a little at the reality of it. He really missed the other Winchester.

"Get some rest. I'll be back soon." Sam said, as a way to comfort him. Cas didn't mind sharing his thoughts or feelings, something they both had in common, but Sam could tell when he wasn't feeling up to it, and now was a prime example. 

Cas nodded and started getting undressed as the other man left.

\---

The hunter slept restlessly for all of ten minutes, tossing and turning and getting tangled in the sheets before waking up with a ridiculous hard on and an angel staring at him from the foot of his bed.

"Shit!" He yelled in surprise, in utter shock. He looked down before sitting up and grabbing the sheet to cover the painfully obvious tent in his boxers. He tried desperately to remember what the hell he'd been dreaming, but was too busy trying to catch his breath from his initial shock. He could see little glimpses of himself laying in bed with Dean above him, their lower halves bucking into the other, lips attached, and moans surrounding them.

Castiel looked at the man in front him, taking in his posture to notice Dean standing there in all white, which was Zephaniah's choice of attire, something Dean wouldn't be caught dead in. He still looked hot, though, in Cas's opinion.

"Dean?" He asked anyway, just to make sure. And he nearly started crying when his accusation was confirmed. It was one thing to have an angel see him half naked and sporting a boner, but it was a completely different story when it was Dean who was standing at the end of your bed, watching as you're half naked and fumbling to cover up the very blatant hard on in your pants.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked, voice breaking toward the end. The awkward tension was  doing nothing to eliminate the rock in his underwear, if anything, only causing him to be more turned on. Damn did Dean look hot in his silky white clothing. Castiel couldn't help but think how well the light would contrast with the dark.

Dean's almost white hair, Castiel's pitch black. Dean's snowy clothes, sliding against Castiel's dark onyx.

"You called yesterday, but I was busy. And then all I could hear today was you saying my name and I thought you were in trouble." Dean supplied. 

"Yeah, I'm having trouble in my pants." Castiel muttered to himself. His little situation was becoming quite painful.

"Did you not want me to come?" He asked and Castiel choked on his spit, his mind in a far different place. 

"It's not that." The hunter said. And it wasn't. Castiel always wanted Dean, in more ways than one, but right now he really needed to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

"How about I help you?" Dean suddenly asked, his signature smirk gracing his lips for the first time in a month or so. 

"What?" Castiel asked, gasping when Dean was abruptly beside him. Cool thing about being an angel and having Zephaniah clock out, Dean still had the angelic powers. Honestly, Zephaniah was pretty rad, besides taking Dean and all.

"You have a problem, and if being in heaven taught me anything, we're supposed to helpful. Let me help you." Dean spoke innocently, with a devilish glint in his eyes, making Cas wonder just why exactly he was chosen to be an angel's vessel.

"Fuck. Please." Castiel panted out, sucking in a deep breath as Dean's hand palmed over his crotch.

"Am I doing a good job?" The green-eyed man asked in a taunting manner. He knew damn well how good he was doing as he slid his hand into the hunter's boxers. He grasped the dick firmly in his hands, giving a little squeeze.

"Yes. God." Castiel cried out, bucking up into the warm hand encasing him. Dean began stroking up and down, flicking his wrist.

"He's up in heaven." Dean whispered huskily in the man's ear, his nose pressed into the soft black hair, before crawling down his body.

"Unh." Castiel moaned, eyes completely pupil, solid black, lust taking over his body, filling his head with thoughts of only Dean. "Please."

Dean pulled his underwear down to his knees, his hot breath fanning over Castiel's flushed cock. He placed small open-mouthed kisses along the hunter's thighs, eliciting desperate moans from his lips.

"Ple-ease." 

"I guess it would be wrong to deny you when you're so desperately in need." Dean said, and the Novak barely even understood him as he looked down and saw those big greens looking back up at him.

Dean slowly, agonizingly slowly, moved his head down, stopping once to place a small kiss on the very tip, before kitten-liking the slit, grinning when Castiel's hips bucked up. He sucked the head into his mouth and suckled softly for a good ten seconds, then going all the way down.

"Shit. Oh, m-my-fuck." Castiel moaned out as Dean took all of him, the man's nose pressing firmly into the soft skin around the base of his cock. Either Dean didn't have a gag reflex or he was using the angel powers because Cas was actually pretty big, above the average size, anyway, but he found himself not caring as a familiar heat pooled in his stomach.

"De-ean." Castiel warned. Dean just looked up through his thick, black lashes and let a smirk play on his thin-stretched lips. And Castiel lost it.

"Shit. Fuck." Cas said, his words broken by a strangled moan. His eyes fell shut, and his head thrown back against the pillow, fingers grasping at the sheets. His mouth formed a filthy 'O' while Dean's lips were wrapped around Cas and drinking him dry. 

"Fucking hell." Castiel groaned as Dean pulled off with an obscene pop, grinning up at him with cum-slicked lips. He licked them clean, so seductively that Cas could've become hard again.

"Pretty sure you actually fucked heaven. Technically, I mean." Dean joked, a grin gracing his plump lips. The black-haired man let out a breathy laugh, too tired for much more as he lay there, eyes half-lidded, and breathing still ragged. His body was covered his sweat and spit, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

He steadied his blue gaze onto Dean, looking the man over and noticing a tent in his own jeans.

"Do you need me to...?" He asked, trailing off and gesturing toward his lower region. Dean looked down and then smiled kindly at the man.

"No, it's okay. I can hear heaven calling. I need to go soon." He explained, shooting a sympathetic look toward the hunter, placing himself neatly beside the man and carding his fingers through the black, tousled hair.

"Will they be mad? I mean, you were participating in homosexual affairs." Castiel asked, slightly worried now. He didn't want any harm for Dean, or Zephaniah, really.

"I don't they care all too much. Not that they'll know. Zephaniah usually blocks my visits or whatever." Dean explained, smiling down at Cas. The hunter returned it and closed his eyes.

"I'd better get going." Dean said, standing up. He placed a gentle hand on the hunter's cheek, cleaning him of the mess.

"I'll miss you." Castiel mumbled, already half asleep. Blowjobs could really tucker someone out. 

"I'll miss you too. Get some rest." He said, placing a kiss on the charcoal-haired man's forehead, before letting Zephaniah take over and flap them away.

Castiel smiled contentedly as everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and whatnot are appreciated (:


End file.
